Howling Tears To The Night
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Sequel to Unsent Letters . One-shot. Really sad, be warned. Blackwater. Leah writes Jacob a letter, she is old and he is young. Leah Clearwater died with a broken heart, she died alone, as was meant to be. And Jacob Black, well, he howls to the night.


**Dedicated to my sister: Hope you know I can be normal-minded every once in a while, it's not as fun but...**

* * *

--

_I haven't heard from you in a while. I was wondering when you'd call, you haven't called in years. The pack misses you, Sam just passed away, Emily is in tears constantly. Her life is slipping too. Their Nathan is at her side all the time, he's a good kid. Once this is all over, he'll go back to his own family._

_It still makes me cry that Sam and Emily are grandparents. You would have loved seeing Nathan grow up, he found a beautiful girl, had three beautiful sons._

_They visit whenever they can, they are blond and small, they are adorable._

_But you wouldn't know that, not that I fault you, you have your own life now. I just wished sometimes you hadn't forgotten abut us. I know we haven't forgotten about you. _

_I guess, what I'm sending this letter is to tell you Kim has passed away, Jared left with her, not a day after. We found them together, we cried for a long time. But age is an inescapable thing. He chose his path with her._

_But me, I won't die with my imprint, I won't die with someone by my side. I'll die alone, as was meant to be, I don't really mind anymore._

_Seth is content with his imprint, to say the least. Paul can't take his eyes off your sister._

_Collin and Brady are sad, they're still waiting, forever looking twenty five as their wisdom grows. Like being stuck in time, waiting for something that might never show up, it'd drive me insane. They are watching as one by one, their old friends pass peacefully into the realms of the dead._

_I don't know how they stand it._

_But enough about us, how are you? Living life big with your new family? The one that never ages, that never dies._

_How's Bella holding up, Edward? Have they fully accepted you yet? I wouldn't doubt it if they had, you can make anyone fall for you, I should know. I still love you, you know. Never have stopped.  
_

_I still see your face when I fall asleep._

_My heart still breaks everyday as I wait for your phone call that will never come._

_I just wish you hadn't forgotten about us, your old friends, your old family._

_Last time I saw you was at Billy's funeral, and that was many, many years ago. Where have you gone? What have you become?_

_Laughing eyes, shaggy hair, charming smile. I bet you're still the same, I bet you laugh, and your heart explodes every time you kiss her._

_Yes, I'm jealous, can you blame me? She has a family, she has a future with you. Mom and dad have been dead for over fifty years, my only family is with Seth, and he's too caught up in his imprint to notice. He does try, but there's a limit to what he can do._

_I think he's given up on me, waiting for hours by the phone. Writing hundreds of letters I'll never send._

_He found them you know, they all have, they just look the other way, pretend they haven't. I don't care, I know you won't come back to me, hell, maybe you'll never come back to La Push at all. _

_My eyesight is not what it used to be, the light seems to flicker, I can't tell if I'm making any mistakes in this. I hope not. My hands are frail and old, I keep having to stop and steady them._

_I can see the darkness closing in, but Jacob, I don't think it's sleep._

_I know my time has come, I know I'm past due. I'm 86 and wrinkly, I can barely move by myself anymore, you wouldn't recognize me if you saw me.  
_

_I just want you to know: I still love you.  
_

_I am old and you are young. You are living life happily, the way you were meant to, I'm about to die, alone, as was meant for me._

_I love you, I won't forget you. I'll watch down on you from above, I promise._

_You are my life, and tears are falling from my stinging eyes. I miss you, I wish I could have heard your voice again before I left this Earth. I miss when we used to run, carefree through the woods. I miss the smell of your hair as the night shone down on us. I miss your dirty car, and your messy house, filled with pizza boxes. I miss watching you eat._

_I miss you eyes. I miss your smile._

_Just please, when you're having the time of your life, remember us, remember the people who love you. Remember, when you're out there traveling, remember of this little town, remember of all its ancient people._

_Remember the park we used to play in._

_Remember porch swing we used to sit in._

_Remember us._

_Remember me._

_Love forever and beyond,_

_Leah_

--

With shaking hands I folded the letter over, careful not to cut myself. I placed it into the usual plain white envelope and wrote the usual'**Jacob Black**' in neat script on it. I had done it hundreds of times.

I switched off the light on the desk and stood up, opening the drawer. I was about to place the letter on it when I fell, hitting the ground painfully, or at least, that's what I thought, I couldn't feel a thing. The letter was lying peacefully beside me, and as I stared at it. I saw his face, and then, I saw nothing at all.

"Aunty!" Alyssa Clearwater said, skipping into the room. "Aunty? AUNTY!"

"Daddy! DADDY!" Seth Clearwater rushed into the room where he heard his only daughter (so far) yelling. He saw an old lady, frail and unmoving on the floor. He saw his sister.

"Leah!" But he knew there was nothing for it. Her had been too late.

Leah Clearwater, 86, died broken and hurt. Died holding her heart in her hands. She was buried in the little cemetery in the only place she had ever known. She died in the little town she was born in. She never saw the world, like she had wanted to. She had never had children, like she had wanted to.

Leah Clearwater was buried along with her name. Friends and family were there, mourning for her loss. And if you looked hard and long enough, you could see the shaggy black hair, the perfect teeth, the oval onyx eyes she had longed for so much.

Jacob Black had found her letter near her body. And then he had found the rest. He stared as the black casket was lowered into the hole on the ground, and as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, he whispered one sentence. Lost to the howling winds, them too proclaiming their loss, echoing the mood.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

But by then, it was too late.

The wind screeched and the trees shook, it started to pour, and when the people scattered, one man still stood there, crying with the same intensity as the sky. His whole frame shook, and he felt colder than he ever had. And then he dropped on his knees and howled.

Howled for the woman he had never really known.

Howled for the friends he had lost and never grieved.

He howled the hurt and pain he felt, he howled the guilt that filled his veins.

He howled for the hole he felt in his chest.

He howled his tears to the night, wishing, for the first time, it take him away as well.

--

* * *

**Inspired by: I started a Joke by the Wallflowers and Fields Of Gold by Eva Cassidy  
**

**0k, I'll admit that I cried a little writing it. I'm such a sap when it comes to these broken-hearted things.**

**Hope you liked it, review!  
**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**18/11/08**


End file.
